1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-speed powered sheetrock taping apparatus and more particularly pertains to applying sheetrock joint tape to any wall or ceiling with a three-speed powered sheetrock taping apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wallboard tape applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, wallboard tape applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying wallboard compound and wallboard tape are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,700 to Retti discloses an automated wallboard taping apparatus and process therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,442 to Januska discloses an applicator for wallboard tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,107 to Entwistle discloses an applicator for wallboard tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,914 to Hauk et al. discloses an apparatus for applying tape and adhesive to wallboard joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,427 to Erickson discloses a dispensing gun for wallboard tape and joint compound.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a three-speed powered sheetrock taping apparatus for applying sheetrock joint tape to any wall or ceiling.
In this respect, the three-speed powered sheetrock taping apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying sheetrock joint tape to any wall or ceiling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved three-speed powered sheetrock taping apparatus which can be used for applying sheetrock joint tape to any wall or ceiling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.